I'M GONNA SAY LOVE
by kwondami
Summary: —I'm gonna say love— (Warning: Bacaan ringan, OOC Overload) Kisah konyol seorang Kim Jongin yang hendak menyatakan cinta pada sang pujaan hati berdasarkan buku panduan 'Seribu Satu Cara untuk Menyatakan Cinta Anti Gagal dan Terpercaya'. EXO FAN FICTION, Shounen-ai, romance, humor, KaiSoo, KaiHun, KriSoo, Chanbaek! ;)


**I'M GONNA SAY LOVE**

* * *

**by kwondami**

**EXO Fan Fiction**

**PAIRING: KaiSoo, KaiHun, KrisSoo, Chanbaek.  
**

**LENGTH: One Shoot**

**RATING: T**

**GENRE: Romance & Humor**

**WARNING: Boys love, OOC overload. :]  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_I'm gonna say love..._

_._

_._

Hari ini aku akan menyatakan cinta.

Kupersiapkan diriku untuk hari maha spesial ini.

Kusisir rambutku yang hitam legam dengan jemari. Kudekatkan wajahku yang cokelat ke cermin. Sempurna. Semua komedo dan jerawat sudah tertutup sempurna oleh bb _cream_ kualitas premium. Hei, jangan menertawakanku! Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah seorang remaja puber yang tidak luput dari masalah hormonal macam itu.

Kemejaku sudah terseterika rapi, licin, dan wangi. Celana jeansku juga. Sengaja sehari sebelumnya kubawa ke tukang jahit untuk menambal lubang kecil tak kasat mata. Hanya lubang kecil memang—tapi bisa meruntuhkan seluruh rasa percaya diri yang telah ku bangun.

Kuhembuskan napasku ke tangan, sekedar mengecek apa wanginya sudah oke. Gigiku juga sudah bersih cemerlang tanpa ada sisa makanan menyelip. Hidungku—yeah walaupun tidak mancung—setidaknya tidak ada bulu hidung yang lolos keluar.

Dua jam sudah kupatut diriku di hadapan cermin. Kau pasti bertanya mengapa lama sekali kan? Sudah kubilang ini adalah hari istimewa. Aku ingin semuanya berjalan sempurna, mulus tanpa cela.

Hei hei, kau mau mengatakan aku berlebihan bukan?

Bukannya aku tak punya uang, hanya saja celana jeans ini sudah terlampau nyaman di tubuhku. Ah sudahlah, aku harus segera berangkat. Aku tak mau terlambat di hari sepenting ini.

Aku berputar tiga kali di depan cermin, sekedar meyakinkan bahwa penampilanku sudah oke. Kusemprotkan botol parfum entah untuk keberapa kalinya sampai aku sendiri terbatuk-batuk. Mungkin orang-orang akan menyangka diriku kembang setaman—aku tak peduli.

Yang penting aku wangi.

Kusambar tas punggungku lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Baru saja tanganku menekan kenop pintu kamar, aku berbalik untuk meraih sesuatu di balik bantal.

Sebuah buku bersampul pink dengan gambar hati dan bunga-bunga. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengatakan cinta tanpa membawanya.

Buku itu merupakan rujukan bagiku dalam kiat-kiat mendekati pujaan hatiku selama ini. Semua permasalahan perihal pernyataan cinta ada di dalamnya. Sungguh buku yang fantastis!

Kucium buku itu dengan khidmat sebelum memasukannya ke dalam ransel. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, kuturuni tangga dengan gerakan sedikit dramatis (gerakan grasak-grusuk melompat melewati pegangan)—membuat ibuku berteriak marah.

"JONGIN! SUDAH IBU BILANG KAN—"

"Kalau turun tangga itu pelan-pelan dan jangan ribut—iya aku tahu bu." Potongku mengulang kalimat yang selalu diucapkannya, membuat ibuku makin jengkel. Aku hanya nyengir kuda melihat ibuku melotot tajam. "Aku pergi dulu bu."

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak makan di rumah?"

Kukecup pipinya kilat lalu bergegas keluar, hampir menyenggol vas bunga kesayangan ibu.

"Hari ini aku mau mengatakan cinta! Doakan aku bu!"

Tubuhku menghilang di balik pintu, tak sempat menangkap ekspresi melongo bercampur heran milik ibu.

* * *

Panas!

Kemeja merahku menjadi basah karenanya. Keringat membuat bayangkan gelap di sekitar punggung dan ketiakku. Keringat juga mulai membuat parfumku terasa sia-sia. Matahari bersinar tepat di atas ubun-ubun. Bulir-bulir air mengalir deras di pelipisku. Musim panas tahun ini terasa lebih menyengat dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Mataku berpendar mencari-cari sesuatu. Kulangkahkan kakiku setelah menemukan apa yang kumau. Sebuah mesin pendingin di sebuah kios kecil yang terletak di sisi pantai. Kumasukkan beberapa keping koin dengan tak sabar, menyebabkan bunyi berkelontang nyaring.

Sebuah kaleng akhirnya keluar di bagian bawah. Aku meraihnya cepat, mengocoknya sebentar, lalu membuka tuasnya diiringi dengan desisan kecil. Desis kesegaran.

Ahhhh! Nikmat sekali.

Berterima kasihlah pada siapa pun yang telah menciptakan coca cola.

"Jongin!"

Seorang remaja berkulit albino berteriak ke arahku. Aku tahu siapa dia.

"Omo! Kenapa kau pakai kemeja merah panjang dan celana jeans panjang di hari sepanas ini?" tanyanya ketika telah berhasil menghampiriku. "Warnanya tidak _matching_ pula." Komentarnya pedas.

Kuremas kaleng yang telah kosong, kupasang gerakan _shoot_ bak pemain basket—bersiap melempar ke dalam keranjang sampah tak jauh di dekatku.

_Klontang._

Sial.

Meleset rupanya.

Aku jadi malu sendiri.

Di sampingku, Sehun membekap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan—sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Aku memalingkan wajahku yang merah padam. Niatku untuk bergaya gagal total sudah.

"Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Katanya setelah kembali tenang.

"Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo? Maksudmu si anak dengan mata sebesar bola golf yang super duper pemalu itu?"

"Berhenti mengatai matanya sebesar bola golf." Protesku padanya.

"Bola voli kalau begitu."

Aku melotot. Tapi Sehun nampaknya tidak mengindahkanku karena kini ia sibuk menegak kaleng soda.

"Aku mau menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Burrrssssttt—uhuk-uhuk." Yeah, aku berhasil membuat Sehun tersedak. "Ka—kau apa?"

"Aku hendak menyatakan cinta padanya." Ulangku pasti.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau dia—"

"Oh, hai Sehun—Jongin!" Seorang remaja berambut cokelat muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan kami. Tubuhnya beberapa inci lebih pendek dari aku dan Sehun. Ia memakai kaus longgar dan celana santai, sangat berbeda dengan penampilanku.

"Hai Baekhyun! Tumben kau tidak bersama—"

"BAEKHYUN!"

Sehun menggerutu jengkel. Aku hanya bisa nyengir. Ucapannya sudah terpotong dua kali hari ini.

Kali ini seorang remaja _shirtless_ bercelana pantai tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kami. Langkahnya sedikit lambat karena sebelah tangannya memegang papan selancar. Ia lebih tinggi beberapa inci dari aku dan Sehun. Tubuhnya juga tidak kalah keren dariku. Tapi tetap _dong_, aku lebih keren.

"Kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba Baekki sayang? Hidupku serasa kosong tanpa kehadiranmu." Aku dan Sehun kompak memalingkan wajah kami dari Baekhyun agar dia tidak bisa melihat tawa kami. Perkataan kekasihnya sungguh norak. Kau juga setuju kan?

Kalau saja tidak ada papan selancar besar itu, aku yakin si remaja _shirtles_s ini pasti sudah memeluk Baekhyun meskipun ini tempat umum.

"Aish, kau ini apa-apaan sih Yeollie. Aku kan Cuma beli minum sebentar." Baekhyun tampak malu oleh kelakuan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa ditinggal barang semenit saja. Sekarang pipinya semerah permen gulali.

"Oh, halo Sehun, halo Jongin." Chanyeol akhirnya menyapa kami. "Jadi kalian juga kesini untuk bersenang-senang?" ia bertanya dengan cengiran selebar papan selancar. Yah tidak selebar itu juga sih—tapi pokoknya sangat lebar!

"Apa kalian melihat Kyungsoo?" aku balik bertanya pada dua _love birds_ yang kini berpegangan tangan posesif.

"Kyungsoo? Oh maksudmu Kyungsoo yang—"

"KYAAAAAA~ KRIS!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memekik nyaring. Jeritannya cukup membuatku tak bisa mendengar selama tiga hari.

Ia kemudian melepas tautan jemarinya dengan Chanyeol lalu berlari ke arah kerumunan orang. Chanyeol melongo, pacarnya meninggalkan dia begitu saja.

Aku tidak mengerti, apa sih yang Baekhyun ributkan?"

"Kris, itu loh, anak kelas tiga yang sangat populer." Timpal Sehun seakan bisa tahu isi otakku. "Ckckck, bahkan Baekhyun yang terang-terangan sudah punya pacar saja histeris ketika melihatnya." Sehun melirik Chanyeol lewat sudut matanya.

Bisa kulihat dada Chanyeol naik turun menahan cemburu.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke arah kerumunan. Seorang pemuda berjalan acuh sambil membawa papan selancar. Di sekitarnya, gadis-gadis maupun pemuda mengerubunginya seraya menjerit-jerit nama si pemuda.

"Cih, apa bagusnya sih dia?" Chanyeol menggeram jengkel. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau pacarmu tiba-tiba lari untuk mengejar pria lain.

"Dia tampan, keren, jago selancar, dan jual mahal." Sahut Sehun kalem. "Oh ya, tubuhnya juga bagus."

"Tapi kan sekarang dia sudah punya kekasih." Sela Chanyeol seraya menyeringai puas.

Wah, siapa yang sudah beruntung memenangkan hati Kris si populer?

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan tujuanku kemari.

"Astaga! Aku kan harus mencari Kyungsoo!" Aku langsung melesat mencari sosoknya. Tak mempedulikan Sehun yang memanggil-manggil namaku di belakang.

* * *

"Jongin—kau memanggilku?"

Kyungsoo menghampiriku dengan langkah santai. Bibirku berdecak 'yes' berkali-kali karena surat picisan yang kuselipkan di tasnya tempo hari berhasil membawanya ke hadapanku sesuai rencana. Meminjam istilah sebuah _reality show_, target dan pejuang—aku maksudnya—saat ini tengah saling berhadapan.

Aku menatap Kyungsoo dengan intens. Aku bersumpah hatiku serasa meledak ketika Kyungsoo balas menatapku dengan senyum lembut tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Kyungsoo memakai kaos tipis dengan celana pendek. Wajahnya yang imut basah oleh bulir-bulir keringat musim panas. Duh rasanya ingin ku bantu mengelapnya.

Lihat—lihatlah bola mata jernihnya yang menatapku heran.

Lihat—lihatlah bibirnya yang berwarna pink lembab mengerucut aduhai saat mengucapkan huruf 'Jo' ketika menyebut namaku—Jongin.

Aku sungguh tak sabar untuk memagutnya dalam ciuman penuh gairah. Nah, sekarang kau pasti berpikir kalau aku _pervert_ kan? Tapi ya sudahlah, namanya juga hormon remaja puber. Setidaknya aku tidak munafik.

Lagipula aku baru bisa menciumnya kalau dia sudah halal menjadi kekasihku.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya di wajahku. Membuyarkan khayalan menyimpangku tentang dirinya.

"Eh—i—iya."

Aku mendadak gagap padahal aku sudah berlatih berbicara di depan cermin selama sebulan! Oh, ayolah Jongin—kau pasti bisa!

Matahari bersinar terik. Kemejaku kini sudah basah sempurna—lengket—menempel dengan punggung. Wangi parfumku juga sudah menguap, berganti dengan wangi—maksudku bau badan. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini sebelum diriku yang tampan berubah jadi ayam panggang.

"Apa kau sibuk?" Aku bertanya malu-malu. Jemariku refleks saling meremas.

"Tidak juga. Ada perlu apa?" Iris Kyungsoo melebar menghujamku heran. Kami memang teman sekelas, tapi hanya bertukar sapa sekedarnya. Itu karena aku terlalu malu untuk akrab dengannya. Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan suka padanya dan inilah hari maha besar itu. Hari dimana semua persiapan mentalku akan dibuktikan dalam sebuah pernyataan cinta.

Ombak berdebur lembut. Buihnya merayapi kaki kami—tepatnya membasahi sepatu yang telah kusemir sampai mengkilat—_sial!_—dan kaki Kyungsoo yang tak mengenakan alas apapun. Dari kejauhan terdengar sayup petikan gitar Chanyeol mengiringi nyanyian nyaring sahut menyahut khas anak muda yang sedang kongkow. Sama sekali tidak merdu dan malah merusak suasana romantisku. Huh!

Sengaja kupilih pantai untuk menyatakan cinta supaya lebih romantis. Lagipula pantai di musim panas terlihat sangat eksotis, sama eksotisnya dengan diriku.

Jantungku berdenyut tak karuan. Detakannya menggila bertalu-talu. Jantungku tak ubahnya pacuan kuda, genderang perang, mesin pesawat boeing 787 terbaru.

Kuberanikan diri menatap Kyungsoo. Kukumpulkan segenap hatiku untuk menatapnya langsung pada mata bola golf miliknya. Kutarik nafas panjang sampai seluruh sel di paru-paru mengembang karenanya. Rileks Jongin, rileks...

Kuingat-ingat lagi metode meditasi dalam buku panduan 'Seribu Satu Cara untuk Menyatakan Cinta Anti Gagal dan Terpercaya' bersampul pink yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala.

Matahari musim panas menyorot Kyungsoo, memberi efek dramatis berkilauan.

Target _locked_.

Inilah saatnya!

.

.

Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga.

.

.

Satu.

.

.

.

Dua.

.

.

.

Ti—

.

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

_Holy shit!_ Siapa yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi si tampan nan eksotis Kim Jongin!?

"Ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi."

Suara bass khas om-om menyela pernyataan cinta yang hampir kuucapkan. Aku menoleh pada si pemilik suara. Alih-alih seorang _ahjussi_, aku mendapati sosok tubuh tinggi dan bidang muncul merusak acaraku dengan Kyungsoo. Rambut pirangnya semakin bercahaya tertimpa silau sang mentari. Aroma rubuhnya menguar menyapa penciuman. Tubuhnya wangi _sandalwood _nan seksi, tidak seperti tubuhku yang bau matahari.

Sosok itu adalah si _Mr. Perfect_ nan populer Kris Wu.

Tapi kenapa dia mencari Kyungsoo?

"Ayo, kita pergi. Pertandingan selancarku sudah hampir dimulai." Tatapan Kris melembut ketika berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Kris meraih jemari Kyungsoo lalu menautkannya dengan miliknya.

Aku terbelalak. Me—mereka bergandengan? Aku tidak salah lihat kan?

"Jongin, jika tidak ada yang mau kau katakan—aku mohon pergi karena sebentar lagi pacarku akan bertanding selancar. Sampai nanti." Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul lalu menggamit lengan Kris mesra.

Hah, apa katanya?

Pacar.

P-a-c-a-r.

PACAR?

JEDER! Kilat menyambar tempatku berdiri.

Kepalaku mencerna kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Ingatanku melayang pada buku panduan nan sakti berjudul 'Seribu Satu Cara untuk Menyatakan Cinta Anti Gagal dan Terpercaya' Bab dua paragraf pertama.

**BAB 2: Definisi Pacar.**

_Setelah anda mengetahui definisi cinta di bab sebelumnya. Kini anda akan dihadapkan pada definisi selanjutnya. Sebelum anda meyatakan cinta, ada baiknya anda tahu definisi dari pacar. __Pacar__ atau dalam bahasa yang lebih baku disebut __kekasih__ adalah dua insan manusia yang biasanya berada dalam rangkaian tahap pencarian kecocokan yang sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan dalam sebuah ikatan cinta. _

Pa—pacar?

Jadi Kyungsoo dan Kris berpacaran?

Jantungku serasa turun sampai ke lambung. Mulutku menganga selebar papan selancar milik Chanyeol. Hatiku mencelos. Lututku lemas.

Aku terkejut setengah mati bak penerjun payung gagal membuka parasut.

Sebelum dua sejoli itu benar-benar pergi, Kris sempat berbalik lalu menyeletuk ke arahku, "Kau—memakai setelan macam itu di cuaca sepanas ini memangnya tidak kegerahan?"

Jleb!

Ucapan Kris tepat menohok di hatiku.

Ia lalu kembali berbalik tapi aku bisa mendengar dirinya tertawa kecil—menetawakanku. Di sampingnya Kyungsoo—peri kecil pujaan hatiku melempar senyum miris padaku. Aku tahu, ia sebenarnya mati-matian menahan tawa.

Aku memandang tubuhku sendiri dari sepatu pantofel sampai kemeja. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa amat sangat konyol.

Tapi lebih dari itu, rasa malu menghantamku telak. Mengalahkan rasa sakit hati yang pelan-pelan menyusup ke aliran darah.

* * *

"Huweeee huhuhuhuhu..."

"Sudahlah, cinta memang tidak selalu berjalan semulus jalan tol. Sesekali kita harus merasakan yang namanya sakit hati sebagai bagian dari perjalanan hidup." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundakku bijak. Ia menyodorkan tisu untuk menyeka mataku yang sembab. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat prihatin pada penderitaanku.

Senja mulai tenggelam di cakrawala. Udara yang tadi panas mulai tergantikan dengan sejuk. Beberapa pasangan tampak asik menikmati matahari terbenam. Dapat kulihat pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tengah berangkulan mesra.

Sore yang awalnya kubayangkan dapat kunikmati berdua secara romantis bersama Kyungsoo malah harus kunikmati dengan hati hancur berkeping-keping. Kini diriku tergelatak tak berdaya di tepian pantai dengan si albino Sehun pula!

"Lagipula kita kan masih kelas satu. Bayangkan tahun depan pasti banyak anak baru yang bisa menjadi target. Aku yakin salah satu dari mereka lebih manis dari Kyungsoo." Ucapan Sehun sedikit menghibur hatiku. Perasaanku terasa lebih ringan. Bisa saja yang dia katakan itu benar kan?

"Tapi memang sih—lawanmu itu sungguh tangguh. Sudah tampan, keren, populer—pantas saja Kyungsoo dapat ditaklukan dengan mudah." Perkataan Sehun barusan membuatku gagal _move on_. Aku meraung makin keras. Tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Huweeee hiks hiks hiks—huwaaaa~" Hilang sudah citra Kim Jongin si _cool_ tampan nan eksotis. Kini aku bertransformasi menjadi bocah umur lima tahun yang permennya direbut paksa. Aku meraih tisu yang sedari tadi disodorkan Sehun.

Sroot sroot.

Kusingsringkan ingusku. Kuseka air mataku dengan lengan kemeja sialan yang kini sudah kusut tak berbentuk.

"Kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau Kyungsoo sudah _jadian_ dengan Kris!?" Sudah kuputuskan untuk menggunakan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan kekesalanku. Dia memang tidak bersalah sih, tapi aku benar-benar sedang butuh samsak untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit hati ini.

"Aku sudah berusaha memberitahumu tapi kau tidak mau dengar." Sehun menyangkal, tak mau jadi kambing hitam. Aku jadi ingat ketika Sehun memanggil-manggil namaku tapi aku malah bersikeras mencari Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol juga sempat mau memberi tahu tapi ucapannya keburu terpotong." Katanya lagi.

Aku menunduk. Ini memang salahku. Kupikir semua persiapan sudah sempurna, ternyata...

Cinta sungguh kejam pada remaja tampan sepertiku.

Kurogoh tasku lalu meraih buku 'Seribu Satu Cara untuk Menyatakan Cinta Anti Gagal dan Terpercaya'. Kulempar benda tersebut sejauh mungkin ke tengah laut. Buku bercover hati itu lalu menyentuh air dengan bunyi 'byur' pelan. Buku konyol yang telah mengantarkanku pada patah hati yang parah. Kenapa juga aku baru menyadari kalau buku tersebut konyol. Kemana saja kau Kim Jongin?

"Sudahlah, jangan bersedih. Mungkin saja ada seseorang yang menyukaimu dengan tulus di luar sana."

"Memangnya ada?" sahutku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Kulemparkan pandangan pada cakrawala nun jauh di sana.

Angin pantai berhembus lembut seakan ingin meringankan bebanku. Meskipun matahari terbenam begitu indah, ini tetap akan jadi hari tersial selama enam belas tahun hidupku.

Pasangan _lovey dovey_—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—semakin asik mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka. Mereka berpelukan romantis dengan _background_ matahari terbenam. Jika ini sebuah film—mestinya aku dan Kyungsoo yang berperan sebagai dua merpati mesra tersebut. Tapi karena aku gagal menyatakan cinta—akhirnya aku hanya jadi cameo bagi film berjudul 'Chanbaek in Love.' Cih!

Tak butuh lama bagi dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara—Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—untuk mengubah pelukan menjadi sebuah ciuman panas. Hellooooo apa kalian tidak sadar kalau di sudut sini ada cameo yang sedang patah hati!?

"Jongin—"

"Apa?" sahutku galak. Sungguh bukan maksudku untuk kesal pada Sehun. Salahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang membuat hatiku dongkol.

"—bagaimana jika kubilang kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun.

"Hah?"

"Iya, kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu—bagaimana?" ulangnya lirih. Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara dua lutut. Tapi bisa kulihat telinganya berubah semerah mentari yang sedang tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat penggalan bab terakhir paragraf pertama dari buku panduan 'Seribu Satu Cara untuk Menyatakan Cinta Anti Gagal dan Terpercaya.'

**BAB 50: Sahabat Jadi Cinta.**

_Setelah di bab empat puluh sembilan dijelaskan cara-cara untuk Move on, kini saatnya anda membuka hati anda pada kemungkinan kecil tak kasat mata. Misalnya? __Sahabat jadi cinta.__ Bisa saja ternyata orang terdekat anda memendam perasaan cinta namun anda terlalu sibuk mengejar sang peri kecil pujaan hati (baca: target) sehingga tak menyadari perasaan sahabat anda._

_Nah, maka dari itu__—anda disarankan untuk membeli kelanjutan dari buku panduan ini yaitu 'Tips Jitu Mengubah Status dari Sahabat Menjadi Cinta.' Segera dapatkan di toko buku terdekat sebelum kehabisan!_

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

a/n:

FF ini sebenarnya untuk pembaca **Delivery Service** yang terus-terusan nanyain KaiSoo _moment_.

Tapi kok malah akhirnya bukan KaiSoo sih Dam?

Ah dasar si Dami ini! Hehehe maaf-maaf. Soalnya jujur sampai sekarang saya susah dapet _feel _untuk KaiSoo karena saya ini Chanbaek akut. Saya juga SuLay _shipper_ meskipun gak seakut sama Chanbaek.

Saya memutuskan untuk menghiatuskan semua cerita bersambung yang sedang berjalan (kecuali untuk **Four Seasons**).

Untuk Four Seasons akan tetap saya usahakan update walaupun waktunya molor.

Sorry kalau FF ringan ini kurang lucu.

Tapi tetap sebagai penulis (meskipun amatir) saya tetap ingin di hargai dengan sebuah Review setelah kalian membaca. Gak susah kok untuk review.

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.

.

Love,

Dami :)


End file.
